Because I Love You
by BabyloveandSunshine
Summary: comment le monde de paillettes et d'argent a brisé ma vie?Comment la popularité m'a rattrappé me faisant perdre ce qui comptait le plus dans mon monde?Mais est ce ainsi que finira ma vie?sans elle?sans notre amour?je ne l'espère pas !


MA MUSIQUE , MA PERTE , MON ESPOIR ...

Point de Vue : _Edward_

"Annonce du journal People ."

"_Edward Cullen, le chanteur du groupe "Eclipse" a été récemment vu en compagnie du grand top modèle Irina Denali, apparemment le couple a passé la soirée dans le bar le plus branché de New York le "Tentation" . _

_On dirait que notre sublime chanteur a finalement décidé de voir d'autres horizons avec une partenaire différente . Nous pouvons apercevoir sur les photos qu'il est ivre et heureux et d'après les baisers échangés on pourrait très bien imaginé qu'ils sont dans l'amour . Le couple a été suivi par une horgne de paparazzi qui ont eu le loisir de les photographier entrants dans un hôtel luxueux de la grosse pomme où Irina Denali en est sortie seulement aux premières heures . Alors que rappelons le , le chanteur Edward Cullen est déjà fiancé à Isabella Swan, sa meilleure amie et compositeur !_

_Maintenant la question que tout le monde se pose est : y aura-t-il toujours un mariage en août pour nos amoureux ? _"

Ce que vous venez de lire résume ma plus grosse erreur et moi . Je suis ce gars Edward Cullen, j'ai vingt quatre ans et je suis un des chanteurs le plus en vue de notre époque . Ma vie a été pendant très longtemps un putain de conte de fées, elle était parfaite dans tous les domaines . Mon enfance a été remplie de l'amour de mes parents, à mon adolescence, j'ai été un élève brillant, populaire et beau . Et comme si la vie ne m'avait pas assez fait de cadeaux tout au long de mon existence, elle a mit un ange sur ma route .

Isabella Swan a toujours été auprès de moi, dans les bons ou mauvais moments, la seule personne autorisée à être avec moi dans mes faiblesses a été elle car elle était ma force . Un regard, une caresse ou un baiser et ma vie repartait avec plus d'entrain, plus d'avenir , plus de bonheur . Je l'ai aimé au premier regard, je devais avoir seize ans quand elle est arrivée dans son Impala 67 noire sur le parking du lycée . Je me souviens, elle était complètement différente des autres filles, tandis que les trois quarts de l'école porter des minijupes et des tops moulant avec des regards aguicheurs, non elle, elle avait un jean troué aux genoux et aux fesses qui la moulait laissant apparaître son boxer blanc, son tee-shirt noir avec un train blanc dessus ne montrer rien de ses formes pourtant on pouvait imaginer sa poitrine, des converses noires ainsi qu'une veste en cuir à la main . Elle devait mesurer un bon mètre soixante-sept , son corps avait l'air gracieux et envoûtant, son visage fin et pâle était caché par ses longs cheveux noirs . Je n'avais pas encore vu ses yeux et pourtant malgré son look quasi rebelle, je pouvais dire qu'elle était la plus belle fille que j'avais vu dans ma vie .

Quand, je suis entré dans la salle de musique pour réviser mon récital de piano, il y avait déjà une personne installée sur le banc. Je me suis approché lentement sans un bruit pour ne pas troubler la magnifique mélodie qui se dégager de l'instrument, la pièce était envahie d'une odeur de fraises et de fleur . Je me suis appuyé au mur, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le son qui habitait à présent tout mon esprit . La mélodie était à la fois si belle et à la fois si poignante , il y avait ce plein d'amour mélangé à la plus grande tristesse . Ce morceau fut le plus magnifique que j'ai eu le plaisir d'entendre surtout lorsqu'un murmure se fit entendre par-dessus l'instrument .

Je suis resté plonger dans le morceau de musique pendant toute sa durée, je n'ai pas su bouger de ce mur qui me servait d'appui pour ne pas glisser . Un truc s'était brisé en moi , ce son me faisait ressentir toutes les émotions que j'avais tenté de cacher à la mort de ma petite soeur . Je n'avais jamais réussi à dire adieu à Carlie, mais là en entendant cette mélodie je voulais laisser tomber toutes mes barrières , revoir une dernière fois ma Carlie et la supplier de ne pas m'oublier .

Je suis revenu à moi quand j'ai senti un souffle chaud rampé sur mon visage ainsi qu'une caresse à la douceur d'une plume sous ma joue . J'ai ouvert instantanément les yeux pour faire face à des sublimes prunelles bleues/grises et un sourire plein de tendresse . Je me suis retrouvé envoûter par cette déesse dont la beauté surpassée Aphrodite . Elle n'a pas dit un mot, elle m'a observé, elle a apporté ses deux paumes à ma mâchoire, ses pouces essuyant des larmes dont je n'avais pas senti couler puis elle déposa un doux et léger baiser sur mes lèvres . Elle m'a sourit puis elle est sorti me laissant là seul ou son odeur persister dans l'air . J'ai fermé les yeux une dernière fois , mes lèvres comme endormies par sa bouche s'étira en un sourire sincère pour la première fois depuis mes onze ans ..

J'avais passé tout mon week-end à penser à elle, me demandant qui elle était ? Pourquoi jouait elle une mélodie si triste ? Pourquoi m'avait elle embrassé ? Et surtout , je me demandais si elle voudrait bien me laisser la connaitre ? Mes nuits qui d'habitude étaient envahies de cauchemars de la mort de Carlie étaient à présent des rêves de ce visage en forme de coeur , au regard hypnotisant et aux lèvres enchanteresses . Quand le lundi est arrivé, j'étais excité partant une heure plutôt pour le lycée, je l'ai attendue assis sur mon Aston martin vanquish . Mon esprit joué a reformuler une façon idéale de me présenter officiellement à mon ange si bien que je n'avais pas entendu sa voiture entrer dans le parking . Mais, au moment où elle est sortie de son Impala avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et qu'elle a tourné la tête vers moi en me souriant j'ai su que je ne devais pas laisser cet ange me filer entre les doigts...

Nous avons été amis pendant un an par la suite , on ne se quitté plus, elle était ma meilleure amie et j'étais le sien . Puis un soir , un mec l'a invité à un rencard, je suis rentré chez moi en colère . Mes parents ont vite compris ma situation et m'ont expliqués que si j'étais amoureux de Bella alors je devrais lui avouer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard . C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à une heure du matin grimpant à son arbre et frappant à sa fenêtre en essayant de ne pas réveiller sa mère (son père était décédé il y a deux ans d'un cancer) . Elle m'a fait entrer dans sa chambre, je me souviens qu'elle m'a crié dessus pour lui faire peur au milieu de la nuit, elle n'arrêtait pas de chuchoter , elle était si adorable que j'ai foncé sur ses lèvres . Mon coeur avait explosé quand elle m'a dit: " enfin j'ai failli attendre ", depuis nous avons été un couple, nous avons vécu toutes nos premières fois ensemble . Au moment de l'université, nous avons pris un appartement ensemble et fais les mêmes études . C'est comme ça qu'après notre diplôme, nous avons monté notre groupe avec Emmett, Jazz, Rosalie et Alice .

C'était simple Bella écrivait nos chansons, moi je les chantais jouant de mon piano, Jazz à la guitare, Emmett à la batterie, Alice notre styliste / maquilleuse et Rosalie notre agent . Six mois après nous avons sorti notre premier album qui a fait un carton et les autres ont suivi .Nous n'avons jamais perdu de fans au contraire plus ont joués plus notre groupe a été adoré, nos chansons parlées beaucoup d'amour . Bella a toujours eu un esprit rêveur et romantique alors des gars qui chantent ce genre de choses convient aux jeunes filles . J'ai une confiance aveugle à Bella de sorte que sur cinq albums j'ai dû écrire une dizaine de chansons ; on différencié facilement nos musiques car les miennes parlées de la perte, de la colère et de la jalousie . Je n'ai jamais écris une chanson d'amour, car je préférais le vivre et le garder secrèt , peur qu'on me le brise ou que l'on me l'abîme .

Il y a un an, j'ai demandé à Bella de m'épouser, j'ai été le plus heureux des hommes quand elle m'a dit oui, et il y a deux mois , elle m'a rendu sa bague et fait ses bagages car pour une raison que j'ignore j'ai fais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie : je l'ai trompé . Et comme si Dieu me punissait de ne pas avoir su aimer ce qu'il m'avait offert, j'ai su par les journaux il y a un mois que j'allais être papa . Bella m'a confirmé, m'a autorisé à venir aux visites chez le docteur à condition que je ne l'approche plus .

J'ai mal à en crever, mon coeur ne bat plus, il saigne de l'aimer encore plus de jour en jour . Je n'arrive pas à guérir la blessure que je me suis moi-même affligé . Mes potes ne comprennent pas comment j'ai pu faire une chose aussi horrible à une fille comme Bella surtout quand je suis censé me marier avec elle et que j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à ses côtés . Mais pour dire la vérité , je ne le sais pas moi-même car je ne vois pas une chose qui aurait pu me pousser à coucher avec Irina .

Il y a deux jours, Rosalie m'a déposé mon courrier dans la maison que Bella et moi nous venions d'acheter . Je n'ai pas voulu l'ouvrir pourtant quand mes yeux se sont posés sur la première enveloppe, j'ai reconnu l'écrire délicate de mon ange . J'ai fermé les yeux en la prenant, j'ai soufflé et ouvert la lettre .

_MON EDWARD , voici ta dernière chanson ..._

**Between The Minds (Entre les esprits)**

**Je n'ai jamais été celui qui crie car j'écoute**

**Je ne veux pas élever ma voix**

**Je devrais peut-être apprendre à perdre mes inhibitions**

**Et de laisser mes sentiments faire quelque bruit**

**Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a à travers**

**Quand le silence est tout ce que je te donne**

**Alors entends moi, si tu es là-bas**

**Prends ces mots et essayes de comprendre**

**Que je te veux, et j'ai besoin de toi, de prendre la main d'un homme tranquille**

**J'aime la façon dont tu entends les mots non dits**

**C'est comme ci tu lisais à travers les esprits**

**Tu sais le silence avant était brisé**

**Eh bien, au moins la plupart du temps**

**Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il y'a en toi**

**Ca doit être quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit de toi**

**Alors entends moi, si tu es là-bas**

**Prends ces mots et essayes de comprendre**

**Que je te veux, et j'ai besoin de toi, de prendre la main d'un homme tranquille**

**D'un homme tranquille**

**Alors entends moi, si tu es là-bas**

**Prends ces mots et essayes de comprendre**

**Que je te veux, et j'ai besoin de toi, de prendre la main d'un homme tranquille**

**D'un homme tranquille**

_" voilà je t'envoie la dernière afin que tu puisses finaliser ton album ensuite je pense que tu devrais soit écrire toi-même soit trouver un autre compositeur . je veux aussi que tu saches que je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours Edward, je remercie Dieu de t'avoir mis sur ma route et je te remercie de m'avoir offert ce cadeau . tu seras un excellent papa et même si je suis partie n'oublie que tu es un homme bon Edward seulement je ne devais pas assez prendre soin de toi, je ne devais pas être assez bonne pour toi . je ne sais pas ce qui nous ai arrivés je crois que tu ne me voyais plus comme avant enfin je vais te laisser enregistrer ton album . je t'aime toujours Bella"_

Ce soir-là , je me suis noyé dans une bouteille de whisky laissant couler mes larmes . Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça en sachant que je perdrais tout . Je ne voulais même pas tromper Bella, je n'avais aucune raison pour le faire surtout avec une fille comme Denali . Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle me pardonne car je suis conscient de ne pas mériter son pardon et pourtant il faut que je fasse quelque chose car je ne peux pas vivre sans elle et sans notre bébé .

Deux jours plus tard , j'ai bouclé l'album , on est sorti fêter ça avec la bande . Quand , je suis entré dans le restaurant, j'espérais que Bella serait présente mais Alice m'a dit qu'elle était fatiguée pourtant au fond de moi je savais qu'elle m'évitait, elle ne voulait pas me voir . Je comprenais qu'elle me déteste et que je puisse la dégoutée car je suis un monstre, un monstre qui lui a brisé le coeur . Le soir quand je suis rentré, je me suis installé au piano, mes doigts ont crées une nouvelle mélodie lente et douce .Au bout de trois heures, je l'avais finie, je l'ai noté pour ne pas l'oublier pour pouvoir retravailler dessus .

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Bella seulement quelques messages pour me rassurer que le bébé et elle se porter bien . Mais, ce soir nous avions un concert privé et j'espérais que les filles avaient réussies à faire venir Bella car je devais lui montrer que je m'en voulais, que je l'aimais toujours elle et uniquement elle et que j'avais besoin d'elle à mes côtés .

Alors ce soir lors de ce mini-concert, je lui déballerais mon coeur devant toutes ces personnes . Il faut juste qu'elle soit présente sinon je ne sais pas si je pourrais même la faire cette scène parce que Bella a toujours été à mes côtés depuis le début, même si la bande est là ça ne sera pas pareille sans mon ange . J'ai prié toute la nuit pour qu'elle y soit ce soir et j'espère que Dieu a vu de là-haut que j'ai compris ma leçon : rien n'est acquis dans une vie car il peut tout vous retirez en une nuit y compris votre coeur et votre âme en l'occurrence moi c'est Elle qu'il m'a privé pour avoir renié tout ce qu'il m'a offert au cours de ma vie et je dois dire qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver pire punition .

Et maintenant, je suis dans cette pièce qui me sert de loge à attendre de voir si une deuxième chance pourra m'être offerte ou pas . Les gars eux sont au bar avec leur femme comme je les envie en ce moment car pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens vide, perdu et inutile ici seul dans le noir à compter les secondes qui me séparent peut-être de celle que j'ai dans la peau . J'entends les fans hurlaient et pourtant je ne ressens pas cette impression d'être désiré et adorer non vu que ce n'est pas elle qui me réclame , cela ne compte plus .

Je replis encore une fois sa lettre après l'avoir relu une centième de fois, je me lève et souffle un bon coup tout en me dégourdissant les jambes. Je passe les mains dans mes cheveux en les tirant , espérant que mes pensées morbides s'en iront d'un coup . Je mets mon jean bleu stone délavé et ma chemise blanche tout en fumant ma clope et en buvant ma bière car au fond depuis qu'elle m'a quitté , je ne fais que ça boire et fumer . Une fois habillé, je me passe les mains une fois de plus dans ma tignasse mais impossible de les domptés donc une fois encore je soupire de lassitude car je suis conscient de ne plus aimer mon existence puisqu'elle n'est pas là pour y mettre son amour et son bonheur qui remplit les miens . Je sais aussi ce que vous vous dites en ce moment , je vous énerve de me plaindre alors que je récolte ce que j'ai moi-même semé mais je ne savais pas quel genre de graine cela a été sinon je ne l'aurais pas planté dans mon coin de paradis .

Il est vingt et une heure quand Jazz vient me chercher pour monter sur scène et je sais à son regard qu'elle n'est pas là et mon coeur saigne de l'intérieur car je suis de plus en plus conscient d'avoir tout perdu . Alors je ravale mes larmes et m'installe face à mon piano , je salue mon public et commence à jouer et chanter plus par obligation que par plaisir car comment apprécier une chose sans celle qui rend tout cela exceptionnel et unique ?

Les chansons défilent ainsi que ma vie sans elle à mes côtés, je me dégoûte tellement que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse me haïr plus que je ne le fais moi-même . Et le concert est fini sans même que j'ai pu l'apprécier et je pense que mes fans l'ont remarqués car certaines me regardent avec de la pitié pour la première fois depuis le début de ma carrière . Mais , je m'en fous car sans elle , il n'y a plus de musique , plus de vie , plus de rire , plus de joie et plus de bonheur , non il ne me reste plus que la peine, la souffrance et les larmes .

Mais ce soir même si elle n'est pas venue et que je ne suis pas en droit de lui reprocher, je vais faire comme c'était prévu quoiqu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que je le fasse , il faut que je m'exprime car je vais devenir fou . Alors pendant que les gars retournent au bar dans les bras de leur femme moi, je prends mon micro et fais face au public en ravalant mon désespoir .

- Bonsoir tout le monde, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon interprétation de ce soir qui n'était pas terrible mais pour celles qui suivent les potins vous devinez surement pourquoi je ne suis pas en forme . Il y a de ça quelques mois , j'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et oui pour une fois , ils n'inventent pas que de la merde, c'est vrai je suis en faute et j'ai perdu ma vie car elle m'a quitté mais je la comprends .Alors ce soir en pensant qu'elle viendrait nous voir, j'avais prévu un petit extra, c'est une chanson que j'ai écrite moi-même pour elle, c'est une chanson d'amour , c'est une première pour moi car habituellement c'est Isabella qui se charge de ce côté . Mais même si ce soir elle n'est pas avec nous, je vais quand même vous la chantée alors je vous présente ma nouvelle mélodie qui s'intitule " Because I. Love You (the Post Man Song) " .

Je me suis réinstallé sur le banc de mon instrument , j'ai fermé les paupières et commencé à toucher les touches noires et ivoires . Je voyais son visage me sourire car au fond je sais que c'est terminé . J'ai ravalé mes larmes et commencé à chanter doucement .

**J'ai reçu ta lettre**

**Du facteur**

**Juste l'autre jour**

**C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé**

**De t'écrire cette chanson**

**Simplement pour te faire savoir**

**Ce que je ressens exactement**

**Pour te faire savoir**

**Que mon amour est vrai**

En gardant les yeux clos, je pouvais la revoir lors de nos dernières vacances aux îles brésiliennes après la sortie de notre troisième album .

_Je la revois dans son bikini blanc et mon pull bleu, les cheveux au vent courant en essayant de m'échapper sur cette plage au sable blanc et doré . Je peux même encore entendre son rire emplir ma tete , je me souviens d'être assis sur les dunes avec mon carnet noir en cuir ou j'écris mes chansons ce que je faisais à ce moment précis et d'un coup j'étais trempé . J'eus un faible sourire en repensant à la moue innocente qu'elle m'avait faite pour prouver qu'elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait, je l'avais pourchassé le long de la plage la faisant tomber dans mes bras , la serrant fort contre moi et écoutant cette mélodie qui été son doux rire . _

**Parce que je t'aime**

**Et que je ferai tout**

**Je te donnerai mon coeur**

**Mon tout**

**Parce que je t'aime**

**Je serai ici, à tes côtés**

**Pour être en vie**

**Pour être ton homme.**

_À présent , elle était là face à moi dans notre studio de notre maison avec un regard rempli d'amour et d'adoration, un sourire tendre aux lèvres et des gestes d'encouragement . Nous étions tous deux assis au piano entrain d'écrire une nouvelle chanson, et je me souviens que je n'étais pas sûr de la mélodie qui pourrait correspondre au texte alors je soufflais, arrêtais de pianoter, hurlais d'énervement et pourtant elle était là à me dire que j'étais le meilleur de tous , qu'on ne sortirait pas de cette salle tant que nous n'avions pas fini cette musique . Puis, au bout de trois heures, elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit: " on n'est deux dans la vie, on est deux dans notre rêve, on est deux dans ce métier et on sera encore tous les deux dans cette foutue impasse alors je vais la chanter et toi tu vas laisser tes magnifiques doigts faire leur magie marché conclu ? " je l'ai regardé avec amour et fierté en lui disant " marché conclu mon ange " . Elle a chanté de sa voix unique et enchanteresse et moi j'ai laissé mes doigts être guidés par la douceur de son chant et en deux heures la musique été une histoire ancienne ._

**Si tu sentais**

**Que cela m'est égal**

**Et que tu commence à perdre de l'importance**

**Laisse moi juste te rassurer**

**Que tu peux toujours compter sur moi**

**Et que je serai toujours près de toi.**

**Parce que je t'aime**

**Mon coeur est une porte ouverte**

**Chérie, ne voudrais-tu pas y entrer s'il te plait ?**

**Parce que je t'aime**

**Je serai ici, à tes côtés**

**Pour être en vie**

**Pour être ton homme.**

_Cette fois , le souvenir est le plus douloureux que je garde en mémoire pour me rappeler du monstre que je suis . Elle était là assise dans notre canapé, je rentrais de mon week-end à New York où j'avais dû faire une tournée de signatures avec les gars, Bella n'était pas venue car elle pensait avoir une gastro . C'est ce foutu séjour qui a mit le bordel dans ma vie entière, je me souviens que la bande était rentrée à l'hôtel pendant que je prenais une bière dans un bar et c'est là que Denali est arrivée, elle m'a payé un verre et le lendemain je me réveillais en caleçon dans un lit défait et une note qui me disait " merci pour ce plaisir mon étalon " je me suis levé pour vomir . Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour être ivre avec une bière et un verre de whisky mais apparemment je l'étais assez pour faire cette putain d'erreur .Mais quand, j'ai vu mon ange , là , assise avec un magazine dans les mains et des valises à ses pieds , j'ai tout de suite su que ma vie de rêve prenait fin . Quand j'ai essayé de l'approcher, elle a relevé son magnifique visage pour me mettre en garde de ne plus l'approcher de près ou de loin . Son regard qui avait toujours été couvert d'amour, de bonheur, de joie était à présent habité par le dégout, la haine, la tristesse et l'incompréhension . Elle n'a fait que me demandée pourquoi ? pourquoi j'avais tout brisé entre nous ? Mais, je ne pouvais pas répondre car je ne le savais pas moi-même et quand elle m'a jeté ce ramassis de connerie à la tronche, qu'elle a prit ses deux sacs de voyage en me disant " merci pour notre histoire mais ton conte de fées se termine ici avec moi , ta bague est sur ta table de chevet et n'essaie pas de me voir sinon je ne sais pas ce dont je serais capable. Adieu Edward " et elle était partie comme une apparition le ferait . Je suis resté dans notre salon a tout cassé, en hurlant son prénom, pleurant comme une gonzesse et souffrant d'une telle douleur que si on m'aurait arraché le coeur à vif je suis certain que j'aurais eu moins mal ._

**Si tu sentais**

**Que cela m'est égal**

**Et que tu commence à perdre de l'importance**

**Laisse moi juste te rassurer**

**Que tu peux toujours compter sur moi**

**Et que je serai toujours près de toi.**

Et me voilà a chanté une putain de chanson d'amour que j'ai écrite moi-même pour la première fois de ma vie car il ne me reste plus que ça . Je voudrais seulement effacer ses derniers mois et retrouver mon ange pour juste revivre car je me meurs de jour en jour , je n'essaie même pas de me battre contre le vide et la douleur que représente son départ car au moins je sais que tout cela n'a pas fait partie de mon imagination . Je ne sais plus quoi faire car si elle ne revient pas , je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour guérir ce coeur qui n'est plus avec moi mais qui pourtant saigne et s'affaiblit à l'intérieur de moi . Je crois que si je n'allais pas être père, je me serais endormi pour toujours mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça ni à Bella ni à ma fille .

**Parce que je t'aime**

**Mon coeur est une porte ouverte**

**Chérie, ne voudrais-tu pas y entrer s'il te plait ?**

**Parce que je t'aime**

**Je serai ici, à tes côtés**

**Pour être en vie**

**Pour être ton homme.**

Quand enfin la dernière note se faisait son écho, je pouvais entendre un silence de mort dans la salle alors j'ai ouvert les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de la chanson . J'ai froncé les sourcils en me rendant compte que des larmes coulaient de mes paupières face à ces gens .Je les ai essuyés d'un geste rageur, en colère contre moi-même pour avoir montré mes faiblesses à des inconnus .Mais quand , j'ai regardé mon public, je pouvais voir les filles en larmes comme si elles pouvaient voir mon coeur en morceaux . J' ai vu mes amis Lili et Rose pleuraient elles aussi tandis que mes deux potes me regardaient avec compassion . J'ai remercié mes fans et me suis sauvé dans la loge comme pour être protégé de leur pitié . Je me suis allongé sur le divan, buvant une bière et fumant une cigarette en regardant autour de moi . Mon regard s'est arrêté sur le miroir où un post-it y était collé, je me suis relevé et le prit doucement . Et quand, j'ai vu l'écriture , j'ai su que s'était elle qui me disait " merci je t' aime à bientôt mon prince " alors j'ai continué de pleurer .

Le temps passe mais n'efface aucune blessure sur son passage puisque les miennes brûlent toujours mon être dans un silence de mort . Ma vie , je ne peux pas vous la racontez car je n'en ai plus, je vois les gens vivre autour de moi, tout tourne à une vitesse accélérée pourtant mon coeur bat faiblement et mes journées sont si lentes , que les minutes me paraissent être des heures . Si un jour , on m'avait dit que je serais seul chez moi sans rien d'autre que la musique , sans ma Bella , je lui aurais foutu mon poing dans la gueule .

Aujourd'hui, j'attends d'être papa avec impatience, mon ange ne devrait plus tarder à faire naître notre fille . Oh ne croyait pas que Bella est revenue auprès de moi , non , je l'attends encore et toujours jusqu'à mon dernier souffle . Nous nous voyons seulement aux visites chez le gynécologue, elle me passe des messages pour me tenir au courant de l'évolution de la grossesse , sinon , je n'ai pas le moindre contact avec elle, ni avec notre fille .

Vous savez vous pourrez me traiter de salaud et d'égoïste mais même si j'aime Isabella plus que ma vie, je lui en veux au fond de moi . Je sais que c'est moi qui ai fait le con dans notre couple, je sais aussi que le cadeau qu'elle m'offre en voulant notre fille autant que je la désire aussi est plus qu'irréel et magnifique mais au fond dites-moi est ce que ça lui donne le droit de me priver de tous ces petits moments où je pourrais apprendre à connaître mon bébé . Vous savez quand ma princesse a bougé pour la première fois dans le ventre de sa mère , elle m'a envoyé un texto pour me le dire et quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais la voir pour moi aussi ressentir ma fille à travers elle , Bella m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas en ville mais quand deux semaines plus tard , nous avons été ensemble pour une visite , j'ai appris par Emmett que tout le monde avait senti les premiers coups de ma fille avant moi . En fait Bella était chez elle avec nos amis mais elle ne voulait pas de moi apparemment, pareil pour ces envies alimentaires . Jazz a fait la gaffe de me raconter comment elle l'avait appelé un soir pour des fraises, du chocolat et de la chantilly . Moi, je peux vous dire que ça fait un mal de chien à en suffoquer car même si elle dit de ne pas m'écarter de sa grossesse c'est ce qu'elle fait en me privant de tous ces instants de bonheur..

Malgré ça , je continue à l'aimer encore plus, mes parents pensent que j'ai compris la leçon mais ils ne comprennent pas comment on peut se faire autant de mal . Ma mère a peur pour moi, elle appelle tous les jours pour savoir comment je vais ou si j'ai besoin de quoique se soit et à chaque fois je lui réponds la même chose " je veux Bella " laissant couler mes larmes . Mon père m'a dit qu'il comprenait ma douleur et ma tristesse car lui ne pourrait pas vivre sans ma mère , par contre , il ne comprend pas le mal que je m'inflige , il m'a dit "bats-toi pour elle " mais je ne fais que ça et elle ne revient toujours pas .

Aujourd'hui, elle a dû recevoir un disque que j'ai enregistré moi-même à la maison, une nouvelle chanson pour elle . Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va en pensé tout comme la première mais j'étais sûr qu'au fond elle sera fière de moi . Mon contrat chez mon producteur se termine dans deux jours et je ne sais pas si je vais resigner car je ne sais plus chanter sans ma muse . Je ne sais pas si elle la même écouté puisque je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles mais j'espère qu'elle le fera et qu'elle l'aimera . Je suis dans mon salon avec deux amis les plus fidèles "tabac et alcool" et je zappe le canal sur le câble sans rien trouvé de potable . Alors , j'ai laissé la chaîne des potins mondains, j'eus un rire amer en apprenant le divorce de Parker et Longoria pour une histoire d'infidélité mais le visage de Denali a apparu , j'ai voulu changer de chaine mais mon nom a été cité et ma curiosité l'a emporté .

- Ce soir , nous recevons Miss Denali applaudissons-la ! dit le présentateur . Irina est arrivée avec un geste de la main mais a été accueillie par des insultes

- Je vois que tout le monde m'aime , je vous remercie ! dit elle ironiquement

- Alors Irina , vous êtes ici ce soir pour éclaircir certains points sur une de vos anciennes relations qui vous a apporté le surnom de " voleuse d'amour " " dites nous s'il vous plaît !

- C'est simple , il n'y a jamais rien n'eut entre Edward Cullen et moi ! rit elle la garce

- Alors comment expliquez-nous les photos de vos baisers ou même votre sortie à l'aube de son hôtel ?

- Je vous le répète rien ne s'est passé entre nous, tout ça est faux. Mon agent et moi l'avons piégé car ma carrière allait au plus mal, alors , on s'est dit qu'il nous faudrait une étoile montante qui fait la une des potins pour me faire remarquer . Je sais que c'est égoïste et immorale mais vous savez dans notre monde c'est chacun pour soit, tout le monde utilise tout le monde pour arriver à ses fins mais je vous assure qu'il n'a pas trompé sa fiancée ce soir-là il a dormi ! déclara-t-elle me mettant dans une colère noire

- Donc , vous avouez avoir gâché sa vie pour rendre la vôtre meilleure . Cela fait de vous un monstre désolé ! s'exlama le journaliste

- Non je suis consciente d'être une garce ! gloussa Denali me donnant envie de gerber

- Est-ce que vous regrettez le mal que vous avez fait subir à Cullen et Swan ?

- Non car j'ai pu partir en tournée et redémarrer ma carrière mais même si je ne suis pas une personne qui croit au conte de fée et à l' amour , je sais reconnaître mes fautes. Quand , j'ai appris que Swan avait quitté Edward alors qu'ils vont avoir un bébé , j'ai dû faire face à mes responsabilités , je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fais mais je ne peux pas changé le passé mais j'espère qu'il n'ai pas trop tard pour eux ! expliqua t'elle tristement

- Hey bien merci pour votre aveu et il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier pour que les femmes de cette terre ne sont pas toutes comme vous ! dit amèrement le présentateur Jacob Black

Putain de merde, je vais la découper en morceaux et la donner à bouffer aux chiens, je vais lui foutre un procès au cul auquel elle ne va pas se relever cette chienne de bas âge . Nom de Dieu , j'ai tout perdu à cause de cette salope qui a menti . La colère et la haine me submergent et je casse tout dans la pièce, j'ai des envies de meurtre . Pourtant, je n'espère qu'une chose , c'est que Bella l'ait vu et qu'elle me pardonne..

**Everything (Tout)**

**Trouve-moi ici**

**Et parle-moi**

**Je veux te sentir**

**J'ai besoin de t'entendre**

**Tu es la lumière**

**Qui me mène à l'endroit**

**Où je retrouverai la paix**

Mon portable sonne dans la chambre et je cours espèrant que se soit elle mais ce n'est que Rose qui hurle dans le combiné qu'elle va lui déchirer sa tête et m'informe qu'elle organise un rendez-vous avec notre avocat dès demain à la première heure . Je suis un peu soulagé car ça fait toujours ça en moins sur mes épaules . Et je sais que Marcus va la faire pleurer pour ce qu'elle nous a fait subir sous prétexte qu'elle puisse continuer à montrer ses fesses au monde . C'est dingue ce que la popularité et le fric peuvent faire de vous une personne monstrueuse et ingrate et je suis content de ne pas être ainsi .

**Tu es la force**

**Qui me fait avancer**

**Tu es l'espoir**

**Qui continue à me faire croire**

**Tu es la lumière de mon âme**

**Tu es mon but**

**Tu es tout**

**[Refrain]**

**Et comment puis-je rester ici avec toi**

**Et ne pas être ému par toi**

**Pourrais-tu me dire**

**Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être**

**Mieux que cela**

Mon téléphone sonne encore une fois et cette fois je sais que c'est elle avant même de regarder l'identifiant car j'ai cette électricité qui parcourt mon corps , qui fait emballer mon coeur, qui rend mes mains moîtes et qui fait tourbillonner ses papillons dans mon estomac. Je réponds à la deuxième sonnerie et tout ce que j'entends ,c'est la chanson que je viens de lui écrire, des cris et des pleurs . Alors , je panique et pars chez elle sans même savoir ce qui se passe . Je l'entends renifler et suffoquer dans son portable et j'essaie de la calmer pendant mes dix minutes de trajet jusqu'à son appartement .

**Tu calmes les tempêtes**

**Et tu me donnes le repos**

**Tu me tiens dans tes mains**

**Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber**

**Tu voles mon coeur**

**Quand tu emportes mon souffle**

**Veux-tu m'emmener, m'emmener plus loin maintenant**

Quand , j'arrive enfin à sa porte , je peux entendre encore mon cd tourné dans la pièce. Je suis essoufflé comme un asthmatique, il faut vraiment que j'arrête cette merde . J'entre chez elle sans prendre la peine de frapper et la trouve là , au milieu de son salon le téléphone dans sa main gauche et la télécommande dans sa droite . Elle est debout pleurant à chaudes larmes, son jean trempé jusqu'aux pieds, je me précipite vers elle et prends son visage dans mes paumes pour qu'elle me voit..

- Je suis tellement désolée Edward ! Je suis tellement désolée oh mon dieu pardon Edward ! pleura-t-elle

- Chut mon amour ! Dis moi ce que tu as Bella !chuchotais je à son oreille

- J'ai vu l'interview et je me suis énervée et piuff j'ai perdu les eaux comme ça piuff !

- Tu veux dire que notre fille arrive mon ange ! souriais-je de toutes mes dents

- Oui enfin elle arrive oh je t'aime tellement Edward ! sanglotait elle dans mes bras

- Je t'aime aussi ma Bella ! l'embrassais-je

J'ai attrapé son sac et je l'ai pris dans mes bras où elle a logé son visage dans mon cou . Je l'ai assise dans la voiture et prit la route pour la maternité . Le trajet s'est fait accompagner par des baisers volés et des je t'aime et je revivais enfin , on m'avait rendu mon souffle et mon coeur était réparé .Quand nous sommes arrivés à destination, mon ange a été prit tout de suite en charge, Bella était déjà dilaté de sept centimètres ce qui signifié que notre fille allait bientôt voir le jour .

**[Refrain] (x2)**

**Car tu es tout ce que je veux**

**(x2)**

**Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin**

**Tu es tout... tout**

**Tu es tout ce que je veux**

**Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin**

**Tout... tout**

**[Refrain]**

Une heure plus tard , j'avais téléphoné à nos amis pour les prévenir et à présent , ils étaient dans la salle d'attente, Bella et moi étions dans la salle d'accouchement . Je lui tenais la main et embrassait son front alors qu'elle poussait de toutes ses forces, elle m'a demandé de lui chanter sa chanson alors je lui murmurais les paroles à l'oreille pendant qu'elle mettait notre fille au monde . Cela faisait vingt minutes qu' elle travaillait dur , elle souffrait le martyre et pourtant elle me remerciait . Quand , je dis qu'elle m'étonnera toujours , je ne mens pas . Et alors, que je lui chantonnais le refrain de sa chanson, nous avons entendu un magnifique son, la plus belle mélodie du monde : les cris de notre fille !

**Et comment puis-je rester ici avec toi**

**Et ne pas être ému par toi**

**Pourrais-tu me dire**

**Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être**

**Mieux, mieux que cela**

**[Refrain]**

**Pourrais-tu me dire comment ça pourrait-être**

**Mieux que ça**

J'ai coupé le cordon et le médecin a mit notre fille sur la poitrine de Bella qui pleurait à chaudes larmes en regardant notre bébé . Je l'ai embrassé de toutes mes forces en lui disant combien je l'aime et la remerciant de me faire un tel cadeau . L'infirmière a prit notre petite poupée pour ses soins, mon ange a été remonté dans une chambre et je l'ai suivi avec ma princesse dans le creux de mes bras.

- Oh mon dieu papa t'aime ma jolie princesse ! murmurais- je contre son petit front tout doux

Et comme pour me répondre , elle a attrapé mon doigt pour le mettre à sa petite joue . Bella dormait avec un sourire tendre et heureux sur les lèvres et mon coeur se gonfla à sa vue . J'ai donné le premier biberon à ma princesse, je l'ai bercé tout contre moi, je parsemais toute sa petite tête de doux baisers . Quand , je l'ai regardé s'endormir au son de ma voix , j'ai su que j'aimais ma fille à en crever et qu'elle m'avait déjà autour de son minuscule doigt .

- Tu es mon adoration ma fille, papa t'aime tellement ma jolie princesse ! chuchotais je en caressant sa joue

Quand Bella s'est réveillée, elle nous a trouvés à ses côtés dans son lit, la petite sur mon torse nu . Elle lui a donné son deuxième repas et quand ma princesse était prête et que Bella était correctement installée dans son lit , nous avons laissé nos familles et amis admirer notre précieux trésor . Tous ont été sous son charme , nous félicitant de notre merveille mais seule ma mère a posé LA question à savoir :

- Alors comment se nomme mon petit rayon de soleil ! Souria ma mère pendant que je regardais mon ange

- Je vous présente Sohalia Carlie Renéesmée Cullen ! déclara Bella avec adoration et amour

- Oh mon dieu ! Merci Bella ! pleura ma mère dans les bras de mon père ou des larmes coulaient sur ses joues

- Euh ils pleurent tous ? Tu m'explique pourquoi Sohalia alors que tu es américaine chérie ? demanda Emmett tout perdu

- Loulou c'est Sohalia signifie clair de lune donc comme nous l'avons crée sur Debussy , je montre la preuve de notre amour est si fort , qu'il nous a apporté notre fille . Carlie est en hommage à la soeur d'Edward parce que même si je ne l'ai pas connu , je sais que notre fille sera aussi pétillante et belle que me la décrite Edward et Reneesmée est un combiné des prénoms de ses grands mères ! dit mon amour

- C'est magnifique et tellement doux Isabella ! souffla Alice

Moi , je la regardais avec mon âme qui lui hurlait des merci et des je t' aime car il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire le geste qu'elle venait d'accouplir . Tous les jours , elle prouvait qu'elle détenait la gentillesse et l'âme d' un ange tombé du ciel pour donner un but à mon existence et je ne remercierais jamais assez Dieu d'avoir fait de moi son âme soeur !

Quatre ans plus tard :

Assis sur ma terrasse, je regardais ma femme et ma fille jouées toutes les deux dans la piscine de notre villa . Le temps avait guéri le passé et ses blessures pour nous offrir une vie de famille remplie de joie, de baisers, de rires, et de tendresse . Isabella et moi étions maintenant mariés depuis trois ans , nous sommes heureux ensemble , certes , nous avions de petite dispute mais c'est seulement parce qu'elle pense que je gâte trop notre fille . Sohalia est une magnifique petite fille au visage d'ange qui m'apportera beaucoup de soucis à son adolescence . Elle a une longue chevelure couleur cuivre/bronze qui part en de longues boucles anglaises dans son petit dos, des yeux bleus parsemés de petits éclats d'émeraude dans ces prunelles, elle a le teint pâle de sa maman et son petit visage en forme de coeur . Oh oui j'aurais pas mal de soucis plus tard !

J'observais ma fille m'appelait à l'aide contre sa maman , elle riait aux éclats , elle était si adorable avec ses petites bouées autour de ses minuscules bras . Isabella est une mère parfaite et une femme merveilleuse et je l'aimais toujours à en mourir . Je posais mon carnet sur le transat et allai rejoindre mes deux amours dans la piscine . À peine à l'intérieur de l'eau que ma fille me sautait dans les bras me faisant pleins de papouilles .

- Merci je t'aime mon papa chéri ! rigolait elle sous mes baisers dans son cou

- Et papa t'aime encore plus fort jolie princesse !

- Je sais ça car on va regardé Cendrillon ! dit elle avec sa moue suppliante

Ma femme et moi partions dans un éclat de rire suite à la réplique de notre fille, elle savait très bien qu'elle obtient ce qu'elle désire avec son papa et elle ne se privait pas . C'est ainsi qu'après un goûter bien mérité, un bain bien chaud , qu'on s'installa sur son lit princesse pour regarder son dessin animé . Quand le film fut fini , ma fille me regarda avec de la brillance dans ses petits yeux.

- Dis papa pourquoi je ne suis pas une princesse moi ? dit elle avec un fronçement de sourcil

- Hey bien , je ne suis peut-être pas un roi mon bébé mais tu es et seras toujours ma princesse Sohalia ! lui souriais-je

- Ça veut dire que j'aurais mon prince moi aussi ? dit elle sautant dans mes bras

- Oui euh tu vas attendre un peu hein sinon papa sera triste de ne plus avoir sa princesse ! dis-je avec urgence

- Ok papa , chante ma berceuse s'il te plaît ! baîllait-elle

- Allez viens là ma jolie princesse !

**Lullaby (Berceuse)**

**Les jours semblent durement gagnés**

**La nuit s'allonge**

**L'été fait ses adieux**

**Et l'obscurité tombe**

**On trouve un abri**

**Notre propre endroit pour se cacher**

**Oh, comme la lumière s'affailbit**

**Les pensées se dirigent vers des anges**

**Au dessus de nous**

**Oh, avec l'arrivée de la nuit**

**Les rêves commencent à partir à la dérive**

**Et tu entends**

**Une berceuse**

**Ohhhhhh**

**Une berceuse**

**Toi et moi**

**Des arbres touchent les vitres**

**Ils disent leurs bonjours**

**On entend cette maison puisqu'elle s'installe**

**L'inquiétude s'éclipse**

**Elle ne connait pas ton nom**

**Elle ne sait pas où nous trouver**

**Oh, comme la lumière s'affaiblit**

**Les pensées se dirigent vers des anges**

**Tout autour de nous**

**Oh, avec l'arrivée de la nuit**

**Les rêves commencent à partir à la dérive**

**Et on entend**

**Une berceuse**

**Une berceuse**

**Toi et moi**

**Toi et moi**

**Ooooooooooh**

Quand, je regardais vers le bas, je vis son visage endormi dans le creux de mon épaule . Je me dégageais de son lit doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller, j'embrassai son front, lui dit " je t'aime princesse " et sorti rejoindre ma femme . Bella était dans sa douche alors je pris une bière et allai au bort de la piscine . Je regardais l'eau dont j'ai eu longtemps peur, j'avais cette phobie des piscines depuis la mort de ma Carlie . Elle s'était noyée dans notre piscine, elle jouait avec son baladeur , allongée dans l'herbe, elle avait neuf ans et elle avait une peur bleue de la profondeur . Alors que j'étais dans ma chambre à prendre une douche , ma soeur se noyer, quand je suis arrivé dans le jardin et que je l'ai repèré , flottant dans l'eau , j'ai tout de suite sauté, j'ai essayé les premiers soins mais il était déjà trop tard . Je me suis toujours senti coupable car j'aurais dû la surveiller mais d'après mes parents ce n'était en rien ma faute .

Et ce soir en regardant l'eau, je voyais ma soeur avec son éternel sourire et son rire mélodieux, elle s'arrêta à mes pieds, m'observa avec amour et me dit :" je suis fier de toi , je t' aime grand frère " et son image était partie avec le vent . C'est ma femme qui me sortit de ma pensée en se serrant contre mon dos en me murmurant " jt'aime mon prince "et je lui répondis " jusqu'à la mort".

* * *

><p><strong>Les musiques de cet os sont (dans l'ordre) :<strong>

- _Between The Minds by Jack Savoretti_

- _Because I Love You by Stevie B_

-_Everything by Lifehouse_

_- Lullaby by One Républic _

* * *

><p>Ensuite , je tiens à préciser que cet 0s avait déjà été publié sur le compte de ma Poupette , j'avais recu d'ailleurs plusieurs critiques de "LBC" , alors je tiens à dire cela maintenant :<p>

- Oui , Bella ne péte pas sa gueulante quand elle quitte Edward mais en même temps , elle est enceinte et puis l'indifférence dont elle fait preuve n'était elle pas suffisamment douleureuse pour lui ?

- Ensuite , oui , Edward a ce genre de voiture au lycée et alors ? Il est riche et ceci n'est qu'une fiction ! N'est-ce pas l'endroit ou tout nous ai permi dans la limite du raisonnable ?

- Oui , il y a un rapport entre le monde glamour et leur rupture ! Etant donné qu'un mensonge pour de la popularité a été dit !

Enfin voilà je pense que c'est tout , je tenais juste à dire cela ! merci ...

* * *

><p>Maintenant je remercie toutes celles qui me lisent !<p>

Et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions s'il vous plaît !

Robisous bien à vous


End file.
